


L'hymne à L'amour

by SodaStrawberry



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Human AU, M/M, i just really like them a lot ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 11:19:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12298185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SodaStrawberry/pseuds/SodaStrawberry





	L'hymne à L'amour

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stevie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevie/gifts).



It was like honey, listening to him talk. The way his voice danced out of his throat and reached Arthur’s ears made his chest swell.  
He was there, the frenchman, twirling about in his kitchen. He’d insisted to cook dinner as always, leaving Arthur sitting at the dining room table alone. Despite the fact that there was a wall separating the kitchen and the table at which he sat, he could still hear inside. He could vividly imagine the frenchman’s lips moving to the lyrics, smooth honey spilling out of his mouth.  
Arthur was madly in love.  
“Francis,” he called during a pause in the music as to not interrupt, “what are you doing in there that’s taking you so long?”  
Francis responded in his native tongue, “don’t worry your head over it, friend.” A shiver trickled down Arthur’s spine. He’d known french for years, yet never dared speak it. Nobody could make the language sound as elegant as Francis, and fear of butchering it had kept the brit from trying his hand.  
When the singing started again, Arthur found himself lost. Him and Francis had known each other since childhood. Despite most of their acquaintances describing their relationship as vague and slightly hostile, they undoubtedly were never seen without the other in attendance. Maybe it was the fact that they had known each other so long that had prevented Arthur from his confession, though he was mostly convinced that the thing holding him back was his own pride. After all, what good would it do? Francis had the ability to sleep with anyone he chose, his natural charm and demeanor guaranteed that. There was no reason for him to choose the unsightly englishman. This was the reasoning that kept Arthur glued to his seat.  
When Francis finally joined him at the table, Arthur could barely eat. The shaking in his hands prevented him from gracefully sliding food onto his fork, and if he was able to get it to his mouth it would slide down a dry throat unforgivingly.  
“What’s troubling you?” Francis asked, gently.  
So Arthur took a risk. He simply laid his hand down on the table, exhibiting his tremble to the man he’d known all his life. It sat there, with it’s palm faced toward the ceiling as an open invitation and a dangerous signal. It was everything that Arthur wanted to say but couldn’t.  
Francis’s eyes softened. The invitation was welcomed with a sudden grace that filled the room and made the music seem much more distant. Their hands sat entwined together, relaxed against the tablecloth. Arthur felt his anxiety quell, and let the steadiness of physical affection cease his trembling nerves.  
Francis, too, was madly in love.


End file.
